powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Native American Deity Physiology
The power to have the traits and abilities of deities/spirits of native American legends. Variation of Transcendent Physiology. Capabilities Users have the traits and abilities of native American deities/spirits. Deities All; * Ancestral Evocation * Spirit Physiology ** Nature Spirit Physiology 'Abenaki' *'Azeban' **Raccoon Physiology **Trickster *'Glooscap' **Creator Deity Physiology ***Creation **Enhanced Combat **Magic **Protection Embodiment **Supreme Voice *'Jiibayaabooz' **Dream Walking **Rabbit Physiology **Trickster *'Malsumis' **Assailant **Chaos Manipulation ***Anarchy Manipulation ***Discord Manipulation ***Disaster Manipulation **Creator Deity Physiology (limited) **Darkness Manipulation **Evil Embodiment ***Anti-God ***Corruption Inducement/Vice Inducement ***Dark Side Aspect Manifestation ***Death Inducement ***Tormentor/Trickster **Pestilence Manipulation ***Insect Manipulation **Plant Manipulation *'Pamola' **Avian Physiology **Weather Manipulation ***Freezing ***Storm Creation *'Tabaldak' **Creator Deity Physiology ***Creation ****Life Creation Algonquian * Ahone ** Creator Deity Physiology ** Divine Lord Physiology * Gitche Manitou ** Creator Deity Physiology ** Godly Incarnation ** Life Embodiment ** Monotheistic Deity Physiology ** Mystery Embodiment ** Primordial Deity Physiology * Okeus ** Assailant ** Evil Embodiment *** Omnimalevolence *** Satanic Incarnation *** Tormentor/Trickster ** Wrath Embodiment Cherokee * Asgaya Gigagei ** Gender Transcendence ** Sky Father Physiology *** Divine Lord Physiology *** Weather Manipulation **** Storm Manipulation * Kanati ** Animal Manipulation ** Guardianship ** Hunting Deity Physiology ** Golden Luck ** Primordial Human Physiology (the First Man) * Ocasta ** Blessing Manipulation ** Combat Specialist ** Divine Object (Stone Coat) ** Enhanced Combat ** Knowledge Deity Physiology *** Nigh Omniscience **** Supernatural Intelligence **** Supernatural Wisdom **** Supernatural Wits ** Magic *** Shamanism ** Medical Intuition ** Trickster * [http://www.native-languages.org/selu.htm Selu]' the Corn Mother' ** Abundance Manipulation ** Agriculture Intuition ** Fertility Manipulation ** Harvest Manipulation ***Plenty Inducement ** Health Manipulation *** Healing ** Hunting Deity Physiology ** Plant Manipulation ***Plant Growth ***Vegetable Manipulation (Maize) ** Primordial Human Physiology (the First Woman) ** Resurrection ** Supernatural Beauty (one myth; Corn Maiden) * Sun[https://simple.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cherokee_mythology /'Unelanuhi'] ** Magical Tears/Flood Creation ** Solar Deity Physiology *** Solar Embodiment *** Solar Manipulation **** Light Manipulation Haida * Dzalarhons ** Frog Physiology ** Transcendent Homo Superior Physiology ** Volcanic Lordship * Gyhldeptis ** Forest Lordship *** Plant Manipulation * Kaiti ** Divine Beast/Bear Physiology * Lagua ** Absolute Concealment ** Invisibility ** Magic *** Shamanism * Sin ** Day Embodiment ** Sky Deity Physiology *** Divine Lord Physiology *** Sky Manipulation *** Weather Manipulation ** Solar Deity Physiology * Ta'xet ** Violent Death Embodiment *** Death-Force Manipulation ** Pain Manipulation * Tia ** Peace Death Embodiment *** Death-Force Manipulation ** Peace Manipulation Ho-Chuck * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Red_Horn Red Horn] ** Authority ** Divine Weaponry (Bow & Arrows) ** Enhanced Combat ** Hunting Deity Physiology ** Medical Intuition ** Multiple Faces ** Spirit Manipulation ** Stellar Embodiment (the Morning Star (of Venus), and possibly the Evening Star) ** Supernatural Archery ** Transcendent Homo Superior Physiology ** Werebeast Physiology/Transcendent Bird Physiology 'Hopi' *'Angak' **Omni Healing **Protection Embodiment *'Aholi' **Absolute Regeneration **Authority **Fertility Manipulation **Supernatural Beauty *'Ahul' **Afterlife Lordship **Pestilence Manipulation **Sky Deity Physiology **Solar Deity Physiology *'Awanyu' **Guardianship **Snake Physiology **Water Manipulation *'Eototo' **Authority (chief and "father" of the katsinas) **Fertility Manipulation **Nature Embodiment ***Nature Lordship ***Nature Manipulation ****Weather Manipulation *****Rain Manipulation *'Kokopelli' **Agriculture Intuition **Bond Manipulation *** Relationship Manipulation **Fertility Embodiment ***Birth Manipulation ***Fertility Manipulation ***Reproduction Manipulation ****Pregnancy Inducement **Music Embodiment ***Enhanced Musicianship ***Musical Empathy **Spring Manipulation **Trickster **Weather Manipulation ***Rain Manipulation ***Rain Creation * Patung ** Agriculture Intuition ** Autumn Manipulation ** Badger Physiology ** Control Manipulation ** Determination Embodiment ** Earth Manipulation ** Earth Mimicry ** Harvest Manipulation ** Healing ** Knowledge Deity Physiology ** Passion Manipulation ** Protection Embodiment ** Plant Manipulation ** Shapeshifting * Polik-mana ** Fertility Manipulation ** Harvest Manipulation ** Mystical Dancing ** Plant Manipulation *** Flower Manipulation ** Spring Manipulation ** Weather Manipulation *** Esoteric Weather Manipulation **** Rain Manipulation/Life Water Manipulation ***** Rain Creation * Toho ** Beast Lordship *** Animal Manipulation ** Clarity Manipulation ** Directional Lordship (the North) ** Guardianship ** Healing ** Hunting Deity Physiology ** Path Manipulation ** Plant Manipulation *** Plant Weaponry (Yucca) [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iroquois_mythology Iroquois] * Gendenwitha ** Stellar Embodiment (the Morning Star) ** Supernatural Beauty 'Lakota' *'Aŋpo' **Air Manipulation ***Air/Wind Generation **Solar Deity Physiology **Twilight Embodiment (the Dawn) *'Čhápa' **Beaver Physiology **Bond Manipulation *** Relationship Manipulation **Domestication **Preparation Time Intuition *'Čhetáŋ' **Absolute Speed **Directional Lordship (the East) **Divine Sight **Transcendent Bird Physiology (Eagle) **Vision Manipulation *'Han' **Darkness Embodiment *'Hanwi' **Femininity Manipulation **Fertility Manipulation **Lunar Deity Physiology ***Lunar Manipulation ****Light Manipulation **Relationship Manipulation ***Kinship Manipulation *'Heyoka' **Predator Instinct **Storm Manipulation **Trickster/Clown Physiology *'Hununpa' **Bear Physiology **Knowledge Deity Physiology ***Absolute Wisdom **Trickster *'Iktomi' **Lie Manipulation **Shapeshifting **Spider Physiology **Trickster *'Íŋyaŋ' **Alpha Physiology **Creator Deity Physiology ***Creation ****Deity Creation ****Life Creation **Mystical Blood/Sky & Water Embodiment **Pre-Beginning Embodiment **Primordial Deity Physiology *'Iya' **Aquatic Adaptation **Directional Lordship (the North) **Disease Manipulation **Divine Monster/Sky Deity Physiology ***Storm Manipulation/Disaster Manipulation ****Hurricane Creation ****Storm Generation ****Thunderstorm Creation ****Tornado Creation **Famine Manipulation ***Famine Inducement **Formlessness **Guardianship (of the Aurora Borealis) **Tornado Mimicry **Winter Manipulation ***Blizzard Creation ***Cold Weather Manipulation *'Kssa' **Knowledge Deity Physiology ***Nigh Omniscience ****Absolute Intelligence ****Absolute Wisdom ***Omnilingualism **Linguistic Manipulation **Story Manipulation *'Maka-akaŋl' **Mother Goddess Physiology ***Earth Embodiment ****Earth Manipulation ***Femininity Aspect Manifestation ***Mother Nature Physiology *'Mica'/'Coyote' **Divine Beast/Coyote/Werecoyote Physiology **Guardianship **Trickster *'Škaŋ' **Creator Deity Physiology **Universal Change Embodiment *'Tatanka' **Divine Beast/Buffalo Physiology *'Wakíŋyaŋ' **Sky Deity Physiology **Thunderbird Physiology *'Wanim' **Air Embodiment ***Air Manipulation ****Air/Wind Generation **Composite Deity Physiology **Directional Lordship **Fertility Manipulation **Health Manipulation **Weather Manipulation *'Wi' **Buffalo Physiology **Solar Deity Physiology ***Solar Embodiment ***Solar Manipulation ****Light Manipulation *'Wóȟpe/White Buffalo Woman ' **Divine Force Manipulation ***Celestial Manipulation ***Divine Weather Manipulation ***Healing ***Impurity Destruction ***Peace Manipulation **Fertility Inducement **Light Manipulation **Season Manipulation **Serenity Inducement **Supernatural Beauty **Time Manipulation * Yum ** Air Embodiment *** Air Manipulation ****Air/Wind Generation ** Love Embodiment Narragansett * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cautantowwit Cautantowwit] ** Autumn Embodiment *** Weather Manipulation **** Hot Air Manipulation (Indian Summer) ** Creator Deity Physiology ** Directional Lordship (the Southwest) ** Divine Lord Physiology Navajo * Asdzą́ą́ Nádleehé ** Creator Deity Physiology ** Earth Manipulation ** Femininity Aspect Manifestation ** Primordial Deity Physiology ** Sky Deity Physiology * Bikʼeh Hózhǫ́ ** Omnilingualism ** Speech Embodiment *** Speech Manipulation ** Supreme Voice * Black God ** Destroyer Deity Physiology (limited) ** Enhanced Inventing ** Fire Embodiment *** Fire Generation *** Fire Manipulation *** Pyromancy ** Guardianship ** Lunar & Solar Deity Physiology (limited) ** Magic *** Dark Arts *** Spell Casting ** Old Prime ** Stellar Embodiment *** Constellation Creation * Coyote ** Divine Beast/Coyote Physiology ** Magic *** Dark Arts *** Healing Magic *** Human Disguise *** Shamanism ** Path Manipulation/Destiny Manipulation ** Shadow Mimicry ** Trickster ** Weather Manipulation *** Air/Wind Generation *** Rain Manipulation **** Rain Creation * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Din%C3%A9_Bahane%CA%BC Haashchʼéé Oołtʼohí] ** Hunting Deity Physiology * Haashchʼééłtiʼí ** Dawn Manipulation ** Directional Lordship (the East) ** Solar Deity Physiology ** Twilight Embodiment (the Dawn) * Hashchʼéoghan ** Dusk Manipulation ** Directional Lordship (the West) ** Solar Deity Physiology ** Twilight Embodiment (the Dusk) * Jóhonaaʼéí ** Solar Deity Physiology *** Solar Embodiment * Niltsi ** Air Embodiment * Spider Woman '(Navajo & Hopi) ** Authority ** Creator Deity Physiology (limited) ** Divine Beast/Spider Physiology *** Web Generation/Net Creation ** Divine Object (Looking Glass) *** Crystallomancy ** Earth Manipulation *** Underground Manipulation ** Enhanced Crafting ** Guardianship ** Knowledge Deity Physiology *** Supernatural Intelligence *** Supernatural Wisdom ** Medical Intuition * 'Tó Neinilii ** Divine Object (Water Pot) *** Water Generation ** Guardianship ** Trickster ** Weather Manipulation *** Drought Creation *** Rain Manipulation **** Rain Creation ***** Flood Creation * Yoołgai Asdzą́ą́ ** Lunar Deity Physiology Pawnee * Atira ** Agriculture Intuition ** Enhanced Crafting ** Life-Force Manipulation ** Mother Goddess Physiology *** Earth Embodiment **** Earth Manipulation *** Fertility Manipulation *** Mother Nature Physiology ** Plant Manipulation (Maize) * Atius Tirawa ** Agriculture Intuition ** Creator Deity Physiology ** Enhanced Crafting ** Fire Manipulation ** Hunting Deity Physiology ** Magic ** Sacrificial Power ** Sky Father Physiology *** Deity Lightning Manipulation *** Sky Lordship *** Weather Manipulation **** Rain Manipulation **** Storm Manipulation **** Thunder Manipulation ** Speech Manipulation ** Stellar Manipulation ** Tattoo Manipulation * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pawnee_mythology North Star] ** Directional Lordship/Stellar Embodiment ** Divine Sight ** Supreme Observation * Northeast Star ** Circadian Manipulation *** Day Manipulation *** Night Manipulation ** Directional Lordship/Stellar Embodiment ** Divine Beast/Buffalo Physiology * Pah ** Lunar Deity Physiology * Shakuru ** Solar Deity Physiology * South Star ** Celestial Manipulation ** Directional Lordship/Stellar Embodiment ** Underworld Lordship * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pawnee_mythology Southeast Star] ** Beast Lordship ** Dawn Manipulation ** Day Inducement ** Directional Lordship/Stellar Embodiment ** Solar Deity Physiology * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pawnee_mythology The Thunder, the Lightning, the Cloud '''& '''the Wind] ** Aspect Manifestation (of the Weather) *** Sky Deity Physiology (limited) **** Deity Lightning Manipulation **** Weather Manipulation ***** Air Manipulation ***** Cloud Manipulation ***** Rain Manipulation ***** Thunder Manipulation *** Storm Embodiment ** Directional Lordship (the West) Seneca * Atahensic[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Atahensic /'Eagentci']' '(Seneca & Iroquois) ** Bond Manipulation *** Relationship Manipulation ** Fertility Manipulation *** Birth Manipulation ** Sky Deity Physiology * Hagondes ** Cannibalism Empowerment ** Clown Physiology ** Trickster * Hawenniyo ** Fertility Embodiment * Gagqa ** Transcendent Bird Physiology (Crow) * Kaakwha ** Solar Deity Physiology *** Solar Manipulation **** Light Manipulation ** Truth Manipulation Snohomish * Dohkwibuhch ** Creator Deity Physiology *** Creation Manipulation *** Omniverse Creation ** Directional Lordship (the East) ** Linguistic Manipulation *** Speech Manipulation ** Sky Manipulation Taíno * Atabey ** Aspect Manifestation (through herself) ** Earth Embodiment *** Earth Manipulation *** Earthquake Generation ** Femininity Aspect Manifestation *** Fertility Embodiment **** Fertility Manipulation ***** Birth Manipulation ** Island Lordship (Antilles, Puerto Rico, Hispaniola & Cuba) ** Love Embodiment (as Caguana) ** Magic *** Creation Magic ** Ocean Manipulation ** Sky Deity Physiology (as Guabancex) *** Weather Manipulation **** Storm Manipulation ** Supernatural Beauty ** Volcanic Lordship (as Guabancex) ** Water Embodiment *** Lake/River Manipulation (fresh waters) *** Water Manipulation * Boinael[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ta%C3%ADno /'Boinayel'] ** Fertility Manipulation ** Lunar Deity Physiology ** Weather Manipulation *** Drought Creation *** Rain Manipulation **** Rain Creation ***** Flood Creation * Juracán ** Ancestral Evocation ** Chaos Embodiment *** Chaos Manipulation **** Discord Manipulation ** Destroyer Deity Physiology (limited) ** Knowledge Deity Physiology ** Weather Manipulation *** Air Manipulation *** Storm Manipulation **** Hurricane Creation * Maketaori Guayaba ** Afterlife Land Lordship *** Afterlife Manipulation *** Heaven Lordship *** Underworld Lordship ** Psychopomp Physiology *** Afterlife Transport/Afterlife Traveling *** Necroscience * Maroya[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ta%C3%ADno /'Marohu'] ** Fertility Manipulation ** Solar Deity Physiology ** Weather Manipulation * Opiyel Guabiron ** Divine Beast/Dog Physiology ** Guardianship ** Psychopomp Physiology *** Afterlife Transport/Afterlife Traveling *** Necroscience * Yúcahu ** Agriculture Intuition ** Creator Deity Physiology ** Giant Physiology ** Good Embodiment ** Harvest Abundance Manipulation ** Heaven Lordship ** Masculinity Aspect Manifestation *** Fertility Embodiment **** Fertility Manipulation ** Ocean Embodiment *** Ocean Lordship *** Ocean Manipulation *** Water Manipulation ** Peace Manipulation ** Sky Deity Physiology *** Sky Manipulation *** Weather Manipulation Zuni * Achiyalatopa ** Divine Force Manipulation ** Divine Monster Physiology ** Giant Physiology ** Wing Manifestation/Knife-Crystal Weaponry * Ahayu'da/Aihayuta '(Twins) ** Deity Lightning Manipulation ** Enhanced Combat ** Guardianship ** War Manipulation * 'Amitolane ** Divine Beast/Snake Physiology/Rainbow Mimicry ** Rainbow Manipulation *** Light Manipulation *** Rainbow Generation * Apoyan Tachu the Earth Mother ** Creator Deity Physiology (limited) *** Life Creation ** Mother Goddess Physiology *** Earth Embodiment **** Earth Manipulation *** Fertility Embodiment **** Birth Manipulation **** Fertility Manipulation **** Reproduction Manipulation *** Mother Nature Physiology * Átahsaia ** Cannibalism Empowerment ** Giant Physiology ** Transcendent Demon Physiology ** Supernatural Charisma ** Trickster * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Awonawilona Awonawilona/'Awitelin Tsita the' Sun Father] ** Creator Deity Physiology *** Creation **** Deity Creation **** Life Creation *** Creation Embodiment *** Primordial Deity Physiology ** Gender Transcendence ** Life Lordship *** Life-Force Manipulation ** Ocean & Water Embodiment ** Plant Manipulation ** Sky Father Physiology *** Divine Lord Physiology *** Sky Manipulation *** Weather Manipulation **** Cloud Manipulation **** Rain Manipulation ** Solar Deity Physiology *** Solar Embodiment * Ma'l Oyattsik'i the Salt Mother ** Earth Manipulation *** Salt Manipulation ** Lake/River Manipulation (Zuni Salt Lake) * Uhepono ** Divine Beast Physiology ** Giant Physiology ** Psychopomp Physiology (limited) *** Afterlife Transport/Afterlife Traveling/Underworld Path * Yanauluha ** Agriculture Intuition ** Medical Intuition ** Transcendent Homo Superior Physiology Variations *Inuit Deity Physiology Associations *Sasquatch Physiology *Nature Spirit Physiology *Thunderbird Physiology *Wendigo Physiology Known Users *Xe'ls and the other spirits (Stargate SG-1) *Snowbird (Marvel Comics) *The Inua (Marvel Comics) *Manidoog (Marvel Comics) *The Great Wolf (Survivors series) *Sedna (Valkyrie Crusade) Gallery Manidoog.jpg|Manidoog (Marvel Comics) 830px-Inua.jpg|The Inua (Marvel Comics) 406px-Snowbird.jpg|Snowbird (Marvel Comics) sedna-400.jpg|Sedna: Inuit goddess of the sea and marine life Iktomi.jpg|Iktomi File:White Buffalo Woman by GENZOMAN.jpg|Ptesan-Wi, The White Buffalo Calf Woman Native-American-God Coyote.png|Coyote Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Physiology Category:Manipulations Category:Divine Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Almighty Powers Category:Rare power